


Holiday is Over

by sweetmindpalace



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmindpalace/pseuds/sweetmindpalace
Summary: "It's a relief that you still think ghost are scarrier than the world"That's what Mino said. Until he finally meet the real ghost and take those words back.





	Holiday is Over

_"Do you believe in bad omens?"_

Jinwoo ask his dongsaeng out of the blue when all WINNER members, their managers and some staffs are walking in unfamiliar street on a strangely quiet night. Seungyoon & Seunghoon walk at the front with Mino and Jinwoo follow them closely at the back.

Seungyoon raised one of his eyebrow _, "What do you means hyung?"_ Seunghoon who is scared from the start now look even more afraid, _"Please don't talk about scary things like bad omen at time like this"_. _"You guys saw ravens flying low across this street just now, right? They are symbols of bad luck. I'm scared"_ , Jinwoo said it while clinging on Seunghoon's back. Seungyoon smile to his scaredy cat hyung, _"Don't worry. In ancient Greek, they are a symbol of good luck. Maybe they are sign that we finally have some luck in this journey. Cheer up! Cheer up!"_

He then proceeds by singing Twice's Cheer Up annoyingly while making dumb gesture, _"Cheer up baby! Cheer up baby!"_ The dumb and dumber duo, Mino & Seunghoon, do not let their leader getting dumb alone so they join in, making the unflattered scene of the dumb, dumber & dumbest trio being dumb on the street.

 _"They might be a symbol of good luck in Greek, but this is in Japan, you know. Japan! It's a symbol of bad luck here"_ , Jinwoo still feel uneasy.

Seunghoon disagree, _"Hah? What do you mean? Ravens have good meaning in Japan. Haven't you watched Haikyuu? Karasuno is amazing. Raven is amazing!"_

 _"What is he talking about?"_ Jinwoo asked Seungyoon that walk in front of him. " _Just some dumb anime that Seunghoon hyung recently watched when we are touring in Japan and get hooked on"._

_"Oooi Seungyoon, it's not a dumb anime! You haven't watched it yet, why you said things like that?"_

_"Seing Seunghoon hyung's dumb smile & expression while watching it is enough to conclude that it is indeed a dumb anime."_

_"I don't want to be your roommate again"_ , Seunghoon make a gesture as if he's sulking.

 _"The feeling is mutual",_ Seungyoon reply with similar gesture but then he's slightly smiling at his immature hyung.

 _"Don't fight. We just experience a series of unfortunate events, so it's normal if everyone feels uneasy",_ Mino try to lift up the mood and then imitate Seungyoon's dumb rendition of Cheer Up earlier that earn him a slap on his back by Jinwoo who's about rolling on the floor laughing.

Today is the last one of WINNER Japan Tour 2017 in Japan. They just held live concert in Sendai, Miyagi perfecture and plan to get back to Tokyo by Shinkansen. Unfortunately, there's a big accident so Shinkansen must be closed for some time & they decided to go to Tokyo by car. However, in the middle of their journey their cars broke down. Having 2 cars broke down at the same time in the middle of a small town & empty road scared Jinwoo. The drivers try to fix the cars but it didn't work so they call car repair shop. It seems it will take a lot of time to repair the cars. Manager Simon notice there's an old inn not far from the place their cars broke down and after some consideration they decide to stay overnight in that inn. They are pretty tired anyway, so why not take time to rest and continue their journey the next morning. Not to mention that it's almost midnight there.

 _"Look, we have arrived at the Inn"_ , Manager Seho pointed out to the building in front of them. This old inn looks pretty old, only 2 floors & build with ancient Chinese style. When they enter the inn, the door closed by itself with a sound that creeps you out and make your hair stand on end. The managers quickly come to the reception desk to arrange the hotel room while the others wait in the lobby.

 _"I'm scared. What if there's ghost here? It looks like a haunted hotel"_ , Jinwoo seems anxious, holding Mino's arm tighter. _"Aigoo... Can't you not bring out the topic of ghost here? You make me scared too",_ Seunghoon looks uneasy. Despite how hard he try to be cool, it's actually Seunghoon who is the most scaredy cat among WINNER members.

Seungyoon replied, _"Don't worry hyung. I think when our CEO mad at us, he looks scarier than ghost. Ha ha ha"_.

 _"Seunghoon-ya. Don't talk about unnecessary things when you come out on a show."_ Seunghoon imitate CEO Yang that draws laughter from his members.

After laughing Mino said, " _I'm thankful I get many schedules. But seriously, having to work endlessly without holiday is scarier than ghost. It's nightmare. I really want holiday_ ".

 _"I see. Last year you work non stop for our comeback and also MOBB. And after that we comeback and now have to do Japan Tour"_ , Seungyoon said while he choose a chair on the lobby and sit on it.

Mino sit beside Seungyoon, _"I terribly need holiday it even feels like I don't mind to meet ghost if it can make me getting a holiday"._

 _"Seriously? What if it's something like 'meet 1 ghost can give you 1 day holiday'? What would you do?"_ Jinwoo seems puzzled at Mino, who is the 2nd most scaredy cat in WINNER after Seunghoon _. "I'll gladly meet 30 ghosts if it means I can get 1 month holiday"_ , Mino brag to his members. _"Heh.. I doubt that. Remember what happen in WINNER TV? I bet you'll come to us crying if it's really happen_ ", Seungyoon smirking. Mino's cheeks getting red when he remember how cowardly he was when WINNER TV staffs pretend to be a ghost to scared him, _"That was that. This is this. This time it's different"._

 _"Hmm...The managers took a long time arranging our room. I want to go to toilet. Anyone of you want to go too?"_ Seunghoon asked his members, it seems like he's a bit scared to go alone. Mino said he want to go too so the rapper line go together to the toilet. After took several wrong turns, Mino and Seunghoon finally find the rest room. It only have 1 toilet so Seunghoon come in first. Mino eyes look around observing the rest room while waiting Seunghoon finish doing his business inside the toilet, "This inn surely looks like a haunted house as Jinwoo said. Even the rest room feels scary.

_"Seunghoon hyung, hurry up! Don't spend so much time there like what you usually do. Then again, why do you always spend much time in the toilet?"_

_"Relax Mino-ya. It's not my fault that I was born with overactive bladder,"_ Seunghoon grumpily said inside the toilet.

 _"Maybe it's the side effect of playing with yourself too much?"_ Mino smirked. Seunghoon snorted, _"Play with what? There's no connection to that! Can't you just shut up and wait?"_ Mino laugh. His voice echoes through all the rest room. _"Shhh... Don't laugh too loud. What if you wake up the ghosts in this place?"_ Seunghoon said it while putting back his pants. _"What are you talking about? There's no ghosts here. Even if there's ghosts, I bet Yang sajangnim is so much scarier than them."_

Suddenly the lamp turned off on its own. Mino and Seunghoon frozed. Then the light start flickering like in the horror movie. Seunghoon try to come out from the toilet but he strangely can't open the door. Mino is terribly terrified that he start screaming and runaway. Seunghoon got so panicked, he kick the toiler door to open it. BRAAAKKK!!!

 _"OPPA!!!"_ Seunghoon scream out his lung calling out Mino who has already runaway first. The rapper line run as if they are running for their life. Then the lamp suddenly comes back being normal. Mino stop running, followed by Seunghoon. Both of them out of breath. They look at each other.

_"What was that?"_


End file.
